Unseen
by TifaCAT
Summary: in the middle of winter in karakura city, there is something that not meant to be hidden, but being unseen from him.


**This is my first fan fiction, or rather song fiction, so please go easy on me... this story take places during the blank period after battle with aizen when ichigo loose his power, i don't know why rukia was in karakura, but i want her to.** **  
**

 ** **Disclaimer: i don't own bleach or any of its character. And i don't own the song i just found it on the net.****

 **Unseen**

Summary: in the middle of winter in karakura city, there is something that not meant to be hidden, but being unseen from him.

Bleach, ichiruki song fiction

Snow falling slowly in karakura city, it's not something unusual since it was in the middle of winter. The trees looks lonely without even a single leaf or blossom, the sun cannot be seen because the snow-cloud was spread all over the sky, and all the ground were covered with white color, with exception of one area. In the edge of the road, 4 blocks away from kurosaki clinic, the ground, still being covered by thick snow, but instead of has a snowy white color; it has a bright red, bloody red.

A certain raven-haired girl wearing a black kimono standing in the middle of that bloods, or rather _her_ bloods. She look so exhausted, her legs shaking, suddenly, she fell on her knees, she stabbed her white, pure white, sword to the ground and make it become her support. She was having a battle with someone or something, she won, but was badly injured, and she feels like dying. ' _Am I alive?'_ she asks herself. She feels the pain across her scar, _'If i am death then, why i felt all of this pain? Isn't the pain disappear, isn't_ I _will disappear, when the death come once again?'_ and, she remember, just remember, some short memories in this city, especially some orange-haired teenager she first met here one-half year ago.

She remember that one day, that they argued each other, he yelled at her, so she yelled back, she kick him in shin and he curses, starting to yelled again at her, they do that all day and in the end they fell in silence. That silence leads them to nowhere. That 'nowhere' is really so uncomfortable for both of them. She is mad, he felt the same.

 _Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
and I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath_

 _And with it let me say  
Let me say_

A certain voice come to her mind, a man's voice, a certain voice that she really missed this 6 month. She thinks it maybe just her imagination. Is this the process of death? Hearing a voice behind her head, which she really missed for a whole 6 freaking month? Until her sight an orange haired teen turn from the corner of the street, he grumbled about how cold the weather is and how he wants to go straight to his room right after he gets home.

She almost smiled when she saw him, thought that he'll panic to see her, but then her smile faded away. The orange haired teenager just pass her, even without look at her, she wants to shout, she wants to kick his ass, when she just realized that he can't even see her.

"Ichigo..."

He can't see her blood that spread in the snowy street, he can't see how much she was in pain, maybe just six feet away from death, he can't see how much she wanted help, especially from him.

He can't see that she just a mere six feet away from him.

 _Hold me now  
_ _i_ _'m six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
maybe six feet  
_ _ain'_ _t so far down_

Her vision turns to the snowy road, which is covered by her blood. It's seems just like her, once she was a pure white snow, before she was covered with the bloods of sins. She has thinking like that before, when she was in the white tower, before her 'execution', she didn't die in that event of course; she didn't die because some carrot-top heaven sent gave her a second chance to believe that there is hope.

 _I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say_

"Ichigo..." the petite girl whispered slowly, as if she was just talking to the cold winter breeze.

 _Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
maybe six feet  
ain't so far down_

Ichigo walking through the thick snow, however his step become slower and slower,

did he just imagine a voice call his name?

 _"_ _ichigo..."_

 _Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
maybe six feet  
ain't so far down_

The raven haired girl stood in her position, biting her lower lips, it was almost painful, no it _was_ painful. Not her open wound on her shoulder or her head that bleeding hard and feels terribly heavy. It was her heart; it's so painful knowing that he didn't even give a sight to her, when she's dying. When she can see all of him, she can see his deep amber eyes, she can see her bare shoulder; she can see all of them. Why?

Suddenly a crimson-haired man appears in the street, followed by a long-white-haired man. "Rukia! Are you all right?" said the crimson-haired one. "Renji..." she muttered. Now, the white-haired man begin his speak "You're hurt pretty bad! Quick, get the 4th squad officer to..." but he stop when he saw where the girl looking at, and the other man also did the same. She looks at _him._

"Captain Ukitake..." Renji sent a pity glare at the older man. "Rukia..." the one who called captain Ukitake looking down at the injured girl.

"He's..."

 _Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there's something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me_

Rukia try to hold on, but failed, her vision get more blurred and blurred. The blood won't stop bleeding from her shoulder.

"Ichigo..." she murmured again. ' _Hurt...' 'Is this really just six feet away?'_

 _Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking..._

 _'_ _From death... from_ him... _'_

Renji and Ukitake exchange glare. "I'll seek for 4th division member sir..." renji said, then he disappear. The Captain kneels before Rukia and says "Rukia, it's all right and i-we-have been know that he..." he said as she starts to pant hardly.

 _"_ _ichigo..."_

 _Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

"Rukia! Rukia! Hang on!" He holds her and looked terribly panic. Rukia try her best to not shut her eyes. Suddenly renji appear from nowhere with another man with dark hair. "Sir, i got him, he's from 4th division!" Ukitake looked the two, "Hurry up! She's getting worse!" Hanatarou Yamada run and checks Rukia's condition.

'I _chigo...'_

 _Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_

"Sir! This is bad! We should get back to Seiritei! She needs an intensive treatment!" Hanatarou shout to the 13th squad captain who nod at the sixth squad's second seat. Renji quickly try to open a gate in the midair.

Meanwhile Ichigo stood still in his position for at least 5 minutes now, he didn't heard anything, nor do him saw anything. But there was he standing in the middle of thick snow and freezing air almost forgot that today's temperature was nearly just 2 degrees above zero. But he _does_ feels something. What is it? He didn't know, but clearly someone was calling him.

' _Ichigo..._ '

"Sir, The gate has opened!" renji shout as he, and hanatarou try to move rukia from the snowy street. Hanatarou take her sword, sode no shirayuki, which is covered by blood and sent a little glare to ichigo, meanwhile Renji hold her up and carry her to the opened gate.

Rukia sent her final glare to ichigo. Now as her rest in Renji's arm she finally took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she fell unconscious.

Both Hanatarou and Captain Ukitake sent a meaningfully glare to Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo who still standing there, seems to be looking for something before they enter the gate. And then the gate automatically closed and disappears.

 _Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

Ichigo turn around, to see nothing but a snowy road.

"Rukia...?"

 ** _-End-_**

 ** _thank you for reading!_**


End file.
